56 (Fifty Six)
by Nyonya Jung
Summary: [ONESHOOT] Tak sia-sia rasanya bagi Jungkook mempelajari kode hex, sehingga ia dapat menemukan angka yang menjadi favoritnya. Dia, Jeon Jungkook entah sejak kapan mendeklarasikan dirinya sebagai pengagum kelas berat angka 56. "Mau mempelajarinya bersamaku, Hyung?" / BTS Fanfict! BL! VKook Taekook slight!YoonMin


_56,_ adalah sesuatu yang ia ucapkan saat aku bertanya siapa orang yang sedang disukainya.

 _5656,_ adalah sesuatu yang ia tetapkan sebagai password iphone 6+ silver kesayangannya.

Dan _56_ jugalah sesuatu yang ia ukir disebuah pohon ditaman belakang sekolah.

.

.

Dia, _Jeon Jungkook_ entah sejak kapan mendeklarasikan dirinya sebagai pengagum kelas berat angka _56_.

.

.

Dan aku, _Kim Taehyung_ juga entah sejak kapan mendeklarasikan diriku sebagai pengagum kelas berat sahabatku sendiri, _Jeon Jungkook._

* * *

 **56 (Fifty Six)**

 **.**

 **Kim Taehyung x Jeon Jungkook**

 **Romance/Brothership**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A Short Collaboration FanFict Written**

By

 **Kastaengel & Nyonya Jung**

© June 2017

* * *

"Yak, kookie-ah! Kubilang sekarang giliranmu, _TRUTH OR DARE_?" ucap sosok dengan surai sewarna almond diselingi kekehan gelinya.

"Jimin, kubilang aku tak mau ikut permainan bodohmu itu, tolong." Tolak sosok dengan gigi kelinci itu seraya merengut lucu.

"Aish, sudah kubilang berapa kali kau harus memanggilku hyung. Aku satu tingkat di atasmu bocah," ucap sosok yang dipanggil 'Jimin' dengan deathglare yang malah menambah kesan imut diwajahnya.

"Baiklah, aku akan memilih _truth_ saja. Jiminie-hyung." Jungkook berucap kesal sambil merengut lagi.

"Nah bagus, oke aku akan memberikan pertanyaan dan kau harus menjawabnya dengan jujur." Terang Jimin dengan nada _sing a song._

"Kau tertarik pada siapa saat ini, Kookie-ya?" Sela sosok lain dengan surai perpaduan antara coklat dan hijau di bagian poni nya.

"KIM TAEHYUNG! KENAPA KAU YANG BERTANYA DULUAN? INIKAN GILIRANKU!" Jimin mendecak kesal seraya bersiap untuk menjambak rambut sosok yang tadi dipanggil 'Taehyung'.

"Diamlah Jim, dan biarkan Jungkook menjawabnya," Yoongi mencoba bicara sebagai penengah. Sebelum perang jambak-menjambak terjadi.

"Eum," Jungkook seperti sengaja menggantung kata-katanyaㅡsengaja membuat semuanya penasaran, " _Limapuluhenam_." Jungkook mencoba menjawab cepat tapi rona yang menjalar secara kurang ajar di pipinya tak bisa ia sembunyikan.

" _Lima puluh enam_? Kau bercanda? Mana ada manusia dengan nama _lima puluh enam_ ," Tanya Yoongi setengah mencibir sembari memasang ekspresi yang seakan mengatakan _'what the f-flower, are you kidding me, kids?'._

"Huahahaha, Jeon kau sangat lucu." Entah karena apa Jimin tertawa begitu kerasㅡsampai ia bertepuk tangan heboh.

Taehyung hanya diam, menatap Jungkook dalam diam. Ia seolah hanyut dalam pikirannya, mencoba memproses mengapa ada suatu bagian di dalam dirinya yang tiba-tiba berdetak tidak nyaman saat Jungkook mengatakan hal itu. _'Perasaan apa ini?'_ Batinnya bimbang.

Semuanya diam setelah itu, entah mengapa tak ada topik yang menarik selain memikirkan siapa kandidat terbaik yang pantas menjadi manusia sang " _lima puluh enam_ " yang dikagumi Jungkook.

"Entah mengapa aku berfikir bahwa sang manusia _lima puluh enam_ itu adalah Cha Jooyoung, anggota klub dance," Jimin tiba-tiba bersuara.

"Tapi, aku malah berfikir jika orang itu adalah Haruka Ryou, bukankah Jungkook pernah bilang ia menyukai orang yang memiliki senyum yang indah?" Yoongi pun ikut mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Oh oh kalau begitu mungkin saja Hong Jieun!" Seru Jimin kegirangan, seketika ia menoleh ke arah Taehyung yang seakan membeku, "menurutmu siapa Tae?"

"Eum, _hyungdeul_. Sepertinya aku harus pulang sekarang," sela Jungkook seraya mengambil tas-nya. Sungguh ia tak ingin mendengar jawaban Taehyung.

"Eh? Kau sudah mau pulang, Kookie-ya? Baiklah aku juga ikut pulang, Jungkook kita pulang bersama ya?" Taehyung segera menyambar tas-nya diatas meja yang tanpa sengaja mengenai kepala Jimin dibawahnya.

"Aw, _man_. Maafkan aku, _bye_!" Taehyung melambaikan tangannya sembari menjulurkan lidahnya kearah Jimin.

"Auh, SIALAN KAU ALIEN ANEH! HATI-HATI DI JALAN," Jimin mengumpati Taehyung sembari tertawa dan mengusak-usak kepalanya, "ah, jangan lupa jaga Jungkookie KU." Jimin bergumam sesuatu setelahnya. Yang entahlah apa Taehyung mendengarnya atau tidak.

"Jim, kau bilang apa tadi? Aku mendengar nama Jungkook." Yoongi bertanya menyelidik dengan nada sarkastik.

"Ah, aniyo."

.

.

.

Suasana kelas sudah mulai sepi. Bel tanda pulang yang sudah sedari tadi berdering tak menghiraukan dua anak adam ini lepas dari duduknya. Memang seperti itulah mereka berdua, pulang setelah semua murid hampir tidak ada. Entah mengapa mereka berdua menyukai suasana kelas yang sepi tanpa riuh seperti biasa. Jungkook sedang fokus kepada bacaannya pun mengabaikan Taehyung yang spertinya sedang gelisah.

"Kookie-ya! Boleh aku pinjam ponselmu? Aku harus menghubungi Baekhyun hyung." Ucap Taehyung dengan muka memelas.

"Ponselmu hyung? Ada apa memangnya?" Jungkook melayangkan bertubi-tubi pertanyaan tanpa menoleh sedikit pun pada Taehyung.

"Dayanya habis, hehe. Aku mendapat SP lagi, dan Baekhyun hyung harus datang kali ini," Terang Taehyung sambil tertawa kikuk.

"Aish, hyung kan sudah kubilang jangan suka membolos dan menindik telingamu. Dasar kau ini," Jungkook lalu menyerahkan ponsel berlambang apel digigit kesayangannya pada Taehyung sembari mendecak sebal, "Yah, meskipun kau terlihat keren dengan tindikanmu itu, tapi tetap saja itu melanggar aturan." Ucapnya lagi dan mulai melanjutkan kegiatannya yang tadi terganggu yaitu mengamati rentetan ratusan ribu huruf yang bergabung membentuk kalimat-kalimat di dalam benda persegi panjang tebal itu.

"Aku memang keren, sayang. Dan soal membolos, sungguh aku tidak membolos, aku hanya...," Jelas Taehyung mencoba mengelak, "Aish, sudahlah... passwordnya berapa, kookie-ya?" Taehyung bertanya sambil terkekeh, mencoba menggoda Jungkook.

"Aish, kau ini hyung, terserahmu sajalah," Jungkook merengut lucu sambil mencibir, " _Lima puluh enam_ , dua kali." Jungkook menjawab lagi tanpa mengalihkan pandangan matanya ke arah Taehyung. Sama sekali tidak.

Dan ia pun juga tidak menyadari sepasang mata tajam itu menatap padanya. Bertanya.

" _Lima puluh enam_?" Gumam Taehyung sembari memiringkan kepalanya. Bingung.

.

.

.

"Kookie-ya! Sedang apa kau disitu? Kau tidak makan siang?" Seru Taehyung pada sang pemilik gigi kelinci lucu itu. Siang ini bisa dikatakan cukup sejuk untuk ukuran jam dua belas siang. Sudah menjadi sebuah rutinitas yang wajib dilaksanakan setiap hari oleh Jungkook dan Taehyung untuk menghabiskan waktu istirahat bersama di taman belakang sekolah.

"Ah, hyung! Aku sedang mengukir pohon ini. Aku sudah memakan bekalku tadi." Jungkook membalas sambil memamerkan senyum lima jarinya.

"Ah baguslah, jangan sampai kau tidak makan ne. Hmm... Kau mengukir apa?" Tanya Taehyung sangat antusias.

Entahlah Taehyung sadar atau tidak, tapi senyuman manis itu hadir dengan malu-malu di wajah sang pemilik gigi kelinci.

"A-a, nanti akan kutunjukan padamu hyung. Sebentar lagi ini akan sel-"

 _KRINGGGG..._

"Aish.. Hyung, aku akan ke kelasku duluan ne! Pelajaran Jang Seongsaenim sebentar lagi dimulai, kau jangan membolos jam pelajaran Kim Seongsaenim lagi!" Pamit Jungkook sembari tersenyum lebar dan melambaikan tangannya.

Taehyung terdiam sesaat ketika merasakan sesuatu di dada kirinya itu entah mengapa kembali berdetak tak semestinya,

"Ah o-oke, jadilah anak baik kookie-ya! Iya-iya aku tak akan membolos," Balas Taehyung sembari tertawa, "tapi mungkin aku akan telat dan berakhir di atap sekolah." Lanjutnya lagi sambil terkekeh pada sosok Jungkook yang semakin menjauh.

"Haha tadi apa itu? Kenapa hanya dengan melihat senyumnya jantungku berdetak sangat cepat? Aku normal kan? Aish, sudahlah lupakan-lupakan" Taehyung menggelengkan kepalanyaㅡberusaha menghilangkan banyak pikiran aneh yang menyergap masuk ke otaknyaㅡsambil berjalan menuju pohon yang tadi sempat Jungkook ukir. Penasaran

" _Lima puluh enam?_ Lagi?"

.

.

"Kookie, kenapa kau suka sekali bermain dengan kode-kode aneh itu? Kau ini terlalu cerdas kadang-kadang," lengkung senyum tertarik di sudut bibirnya yang indah seraya menyerahkan pertanyaan itu.

"Kau saja yang mungkin terlalu bodoh hyung," balas Jungkook menatap Taehyung malas, "lagipula, angka-angka ini bisa lebih baik dalam mengutarakan sesuatu dibandingkan kata-kata. Angka itu pasti, sedangkan kata-kata dapat dimanipulasi." Ucap Jungkook sembari tersenyum menatap taehyung.

Taehyung tertegun sejenak,

 _'lagipula, angka-angka ini bisa lebih baik dalam mengutarakan sesuatu dibandingkan kata-kata. Angka itu pasti, sedangkan kata-kata dapat dimanipulasi.'_

Taehyung tertawa kemudian mengusak rambut pemilik surai hitam itu dengan lembut, "memangnya sekarang kau sedang bermain dengan kode apalagi hm?"

" _Kode hex_ , hyung. Apa kau pernah mendengarnya?"

"Tidak, hehehe."

"Mau mempelajarinya bersamaku, hyung?"

.

.

.

"Jiminie-hyung~" Rengek Jungkook manja, mencoba mengalihkan perhatian sang hyung yang daritadi sibuk memotret kupu-kupu diantara ratusan bunga di taman sekolah.

"Hm? Ada apa Jungkookie?" Jawabnya setelah beberapa saat Jungkook merengek manja.

"Apa jika aku menyukai sesama, ya kau tahu lah maksudnya. Eum, apakah aku salah?" Jungkook berucap pelan sembari menundukkan kepalanya seakan sepatu vans Jimin adalah objek seni yang wajib diamati setiap detailnya.

Jimin menukikan kedua alisnya bingung, tapi kemudian dia tersenyum. "Kookie-ya, cinta itu tidak pernah memandang siapa yang akan ia buat terjatuh," Jimin menjeda kalimatnya seraya mengangkat dagu Jungkook agar menatap matanya, "kau tidak pernah salah karena mencintai seseorang kookie-ya. Siapapun dia, namja ataupun yeoja. Karena cinta adalah suatu berkah,"

"Jimin hyung... Aku mencintainya, tapi aku tahu dia normal." Jungkook mulai terisak kecil.

"Aku dan Yoongi hyung akan selalu disini kookie-ya, di sampingmu. Karena kami sama sepertimu." Jimin memeluk Jungkook.

Tanpa mereka sadari, ada sepasang netra menatap mereka tajam tanda tak suka.

"Cih, dasar kau murahan," Taehyung berucap dingin sembari melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi kedua namja yang sedang berpelukan itu,

.

.

.

"Taehyung sunbae, aku menyukaimu, maukah kau menjadi pacarku?"

Jungkook melihatnya, melihat saat Taehyung dan Yejinㅡgadis yang tadi menyatakan cintanya pada Taehyungㅡberciuman. Ia bahkan dapat melihat kedua bibir itu saling melahap dengan rakus, hingga terdengar lenguhan dari sang gadis.

"Aku tahu jika ia normal. Tapi, kenapa ternyata rasanya sangat sakit sekali?" Jungkook mengucapkannya sembari terkekeh miris. "Aku bahagia, dia akhirnya mendapatkan kekasih yang cantik," Jungkook berjalan-setengah berlari- menjauhi mereka berdua sembari tertawa-tawa miris seperti orang gila.

"Aku bahagia kan? Dia normal dan aku tahu itu, jadi kenapa aku harus merasa sakit dan menangis? Kau bodoh sekali Jeon Jungkook. Kau kan hanya sahabatnya," Jungkook tertawa hambar, tapi entah mengapa saat ini dia malah menangis diam-diam di atas mejanya.

.

.

"Yoongi-hyung!" Jungkook berteriak mencoba memanggil sang hyung bersurai hijau mint yang sedang bermain basket di lapangan indoor sekolahnya.

"Ah, ada apa kelinci?" Yoongi bertanya sembari menghampiri Jungkook yang duduk di pinggir lapangan.

"Eum.. i-itu eum.. apa Jimin-hyung dan kau sama sepertiku?" Jungkook berucap pelan sambil menatap wajah Yoongi takut-takut.

"Apa? Sama sepertimu? Ah, maksudmu... Iya, kelinci. Dan aku berkencan dengannya," Yoongi tertawa sembari mengusap rambutnya yang tidak gatal.

"KALIAN BERKENCAN? KENAPA TIDAK MEMBERITAHU AKU? kalian tega," Jungkook merengut lucu.

"Seokjin dan Namjoon juga, aku sengaja tidak memberitahumu karena kukira kau normal kookie-ya." Yoongi memelankan suaranya, lalu tersenyum.

"Aku dulu memang normal, tapi entah mengapa semakin lama perasaanku _padanya_ tak bisa dideskripsikan hanya sebatas perasaan sayang antara hyung dan dongsaengnya. Brengsek sekali ya?" Jungkook tertawa hambar dan tak ia sadari jika air matanya ikut terjatuh bersamaan dengan deru suara tawa hambar itu.

"Jangan seperti ini, kelinci kecilku."

.

.

.

"Jiminie-hyung, sepertinya aku akan menyerah menyukai, ah aniyo, mencintai manusia _lima puluh enam_ itu," ucap Jungkook yang tertunduk lesu di salah satu meja kantin siang itu.

Taehyung tak sengaja mendengarnya, tak sengaja mendengar ucapan Jungkook kepada Jimin yang masih sibuk bermain dengan handphone-nya siang itu. Dan entah mengapa dia tersenyum bahagia.

"Eh? Aku kan sudah mempunyai Yejin, kau kenapa Kim Taehyung?" Taehyung bergumam sembari memukul-mukul kepalanya seperti orang gila lalu pergi meninggalkan dua orang itu.

"Jiminie-hyung! Kau tak mendengarkanku? Aish." Jungkook menendang kaki Jimin sebelum berlalu pergi sembari menghentak-hentakan kakinya sepanjang jalan.

"AWWW, SIALAN KAU JUNG-! JUNGKOOK TUNGGU AKU! KAU MAU KEMANA? AW," Jimin berteriak sakit sembari mengejar Jungkook tetapi memang dasar kelinci sudah ditakdirkan untuk menjadi pelari cepat, begitu juga Jungkook yang mungkin setengah manusia, setengah kelinci.

Jungkook merasa tertarik gravitasi, saat ada sebuah tangan besar yang menarik tangannya. Itu Taehyung.

"Kenapa kau selalu menghindariku akhir-akhir ini? Kau sebenarnya kenapa?!" Taehyung berucap dengan nada suara dalam dengan aura intimidasi yang mendominasi.

 _"Kenapa harus bertemu dia disaat seperti ini, brengsek"_ Jungkook bergumam sembari menelan liurnya kasar.

"A-Ti-tidak hyung, aku tidak menghindarimu sungguh. Aku memang sedang sibuk mengerjakan tugas Jang seosangnim akhir-akhir ini." Jungkook berucap sembari tersenyum-palsu- dan menyilangkan tangannya hingga membentuk huruf X,

"Oh iya hyung," Jungkook mati-matian menahan gejolak tumpahan air dari salah satu kelenjar dimatanya dengan masih memasang wajah bahagia, "Semoga kau bahagia bersama Yejin, dia gadis baik yang cantik. Jaga dia, buat dia bahagia," Jungkook pergi tanpa kata setelah sukses mengucapkan kalimat itu tanpa menangis, meninggalkan Taehyung yang masih terdiam.

"Kenapa jantungku berdetak cepat sekali? Kenapa aku merasa sakit? Aku ini normal kan?"

Dan tanpa mereka sadari ada sesosok pemuda yang memperhatikan segala percakapan yang mereka lakukan di jarak lima meter dibalik punggung tegap Taehyung. Diaㅡ

"Jungkook,"

ㅡPark Jimin.

.

.

.

"Akhir-akhir ini kuperhatikan kau sepertinya agak berjauhan dengan Taehyung, kalian bertengkar?" Namjoon bertanya sembari memakan jajangmyeon milik Jimin. Istirahat kali tetap mereka habiskan dengan kumpul bersama di kantin sekolah. Tentu dengan kurangnya keberadaan seorang Kim Taehyung.

"Ya! Hyung! Itu jajangmyeon Ku!"

"Ah, tidak hyung. Taehyung kan sudah punya kekasih, jelas saja dia lebih sering bersama kekasihnya dibandingkan aku." Jungkook mengucapkan itu dengan senyum gigi kelincinya, seakan tak ada beban hati yang mengganjal, seakan tak pernah terjadi apa-apa dengan hatinya.

"Ah, aku lupa dia sudah berkencan,"

"Dasar kau orangtua, begitu saja cepat sekali lupa," ucap Yoongi tanpa disaring.

"Sugaaaaaa, kau benar-benar akan ku jadikan makanan anjingku!"

"Ahahahahaha"

Di sudut kantin yang lain, Kim Taehyung hanya bisa menatap iri segala kegiatan yang dilakukan teman-temannya dari pojok kantin, ia terjebak bersama kekasihnya yang ternyata sangat overprotektif ini ternyata sangat menyebalkan. _'Kenapa aku lebih nyaman bersama Jungkook? Apa karena dia sahabatku? '_

.

.

.

Hujan deras saat ini justru melanda kota Seoul. Ramalan cuaca yang digunakan Jungkook sepertinya salah perhitungan, atau Jungkook yang terlalu percaya pada ramalan cuaca? Melihat hujan membuatnya teringat pada Kim Taehyung, ya pemuda itu sangat alergi yang namanya udara dingin. Ia berharap kekasih Taehyung setidaknya membawakan jaket hangat untuknya, karena mengingat betapa bodoh dan pelupanya sang sahabat akan hal-hal kecil seperti setelah makan tidak minum air mineral, apalagi membawa jaket.

"Aish, dingin sekali. Ah, kalau bukan karena Jiminie kurang sehat, aku tidak akan meminjaminya jaket"

"Kookie? Apa itu kau?" Yang dipanggilpun menoleh ke sumber suara . Alangkah terkejutnya saat mengetahui siapa yang memanggil dirinya.

"T-taehyung hyung? Mana Yejin? Kenapa kau sendirian disini? Kau tak membawa payung? Astaga, padahal kau kan alergi dingin hyung. Kenapa kau sangat bodoh?" Entah apa yang membuat Jungkook begitu khawatir dengan keadaan Taehyung, ia tak bias mengontrol dirinya sendiri.

"Kau seperti perempuan jika marah-marah begitu, hehehe" dan entah sejak kapan Taehyung memerhatikan wajah panik seorang Jeon Jungkook yang sangat menggemaskan.

"Aish, hyung kau benar-benar"

.

.

.

Sudah sangat lama setelah kejadian ciuman Taehyung dan kini keadaan mulai kembali seperti semula. Ya, mungkin hanya untuk sebagian orang. Tidak dengan Jeon Jungkook yang terus menetap pada kepalsuannya, dan Kim Taehyung yang tak peka terhadap apa yang ada di sekitarnya. Kini, kedua pemuda itu sedang emnghabiskan waktu bersama yang bias dibilang cukup canggung, karena memang mereka sudah jarang bersama mengingat pacar Taehyung yang sangat protektif.

"Setelah lulus, kau akan kuliah dimana hyung?"

"Ah, aku tidak akan kemana-mana. Mungkin _Universitas Konkuk_ hehehe"

"Ah, kalau begituㅡ "

"Kalau begitu kenapa kookie-ya?"

ㅡ _aku yang akan pergi_.

"Tidak hyung lupakan saja hehehe, selamat atas kelulusanmu ya. Semoga pada akhirnya kau akan menikah dengan Yejin dan hidup bahagia selamanya, seperti kisah disney kesukaanku hyung"

"Ah, harapan baikmu kenapa semuanya untukku?"

"Kita kan sahabat hyung, sahabat itu harus saling mengharapkan yang terbaik untuk sahabatnya." Jungkook berkata nanar sambil tersenyum palsu, tangannya mulai bergerak liar diatas kertas menuliskan urutan angka dan huruf yang terlihat sedikit abstrak.

"Oh ya, hyung ada yang akan kusampaikan padamu, maafkan aku sebelumnya, maafkan jika aku menjijikan,"

"Menjinjikan kenapa? Maaf untuk apa?"

"Aish, sudahlah lupakan saja hyung. Hahahaha Otakku mulai sinting sepertinya, hm aku pergi dulu ya hyung. Sekali lagi selamat atas kelulusanmu." Jungkook membalikkan badannya, kemudian melambai tanpa membalikan badanya. Sengaja, agar Taehyung tak tahu dia sedang menangis sekarang.

Setelah kepergian Jungkook, mata taehyung tak sengaja menagkap objek suatu kertas yang tadi Jungkook tulis.

"Apa ini? _Kode hex_?"

.

.

.

Sudah setahun berlalu, dan Jeon Jungkook masih mempertahankan kepalsuannya. Walau hari-hari Jungkook tetap berjalan seperti biasa, tapi hatinya sangatlah kosong jika mau tahu. Tepat pada tanggal _lima_ bulan _enam_ , Jungkook lulus dari sekolah menengah atasnya.

"Kalian datang hyung?"

"Ah, jungkookie~ akhirnya kau lulus, anakku~" Ucap sang Hyung tertua sambil memberikan _bucket_ bunga dengan tulisan _'saranghanda Jungkookie'_ di tengahnya.

"Selamat atas kelulusanmu kelinci." Namjoon juga turut bangga atas kelulusan adik kecil mereka.

"JUNGKOOKIE! AKHIRNYA KAU LULUS! AKU BAHAGIA SEKALI"

"JUNGKOOK KU AKHIRNYA LULUS,"

"ah, terimakasih hyung" ucap Jungkook sambal memeluk semua Hyungnya yang datang saat itu.

 _'Semuanya datang, tapi mengapa ia tidak datang? Padahal aku hanya ingin sekali melihatnya untuk terakhir kali sebelum aku pergi,'_

"Kau akan melanjutkan kuliah dimana?" Yoongi bertanya setelah Jungkook melepas pelukannya.

" _Konkuk_ saja bersamaku"

"Tidak tidak, di _Universitas Seoul_ saja sama sepertiku"

"Lebih baik kau bersamaku saja di _HanYang_ ,"

"Kookie bersamaku sajaa, _jebal_ " Jimin yang kelihatannya tidak ingin berpisah dengan kelinci kecil mereka pun merajuk seperti anak kecil yang menggemaskan.

"Ahahahaha, terimakasih banyak hyungdeul, tapi sepertinya aku akan melanjutkan studi ku ke jepang"

"JEPANG?!" sahut mereka secara bersamaan karena sangat terkejut.

"Yaampun kelinci kecilku akan pergi jauh sekali" ucap Seokjin tak menyangka.

"Kookie, kau tega meninggalkan aku di korea sendirian?"

"KAU TEGA PADAKU KOOKIE YA!" Park Jimin yang paling tidak terima. Mungkin setelah ini ia akan mogok makan.

"Hyung _mianhae_ , aku akan tetap mengingat kalian"

"Tak apa, kejarlah cita-citamu kookie" Namjoon berucap menenangkan dan sangat bijak.

"Jika kau tidak kembali aku akan membecimu" Ucap Hoseok sadis yang langsung dihadiahi tawa renyah yang lain.

"Ahahahaha"

"Hm, _hyungdeul_ Taehyung hyung mana? Kenapa dia tak datang?"

"Aku tak kenal bajingan seperti dia, dia bukan temanku lagi" entah mengapa Hoseok jadi sangat sensitive dan emosi saat membicaraka Taehyung.

"Kenapa kau bernicara seperti itu hoseok hyung?

"Dia menjadi aneh semenjak kuliah, kookie. Sering mabuk, balapan liar, dan ah dia menjadi bajingan intinya" ucap Hoseok yang tak lupa dengan nada sinisnya.

"Kudengar dia begitu karena yejin hamil olehnya" ucap Yoongi menambahkan. Jungkook sangat terkejut dengan semua pengakuan dari hyungnya. Ia yakin Taehyung hyungnya tidak akan pernah berbuat sekeji itu. Walau tak dipungkiri, setahun lalu memang mereka jarang bertemu dan berkomunikasi, tepat setelah kelulusan Taehyung.

"Tidak! Tidak mungkin Taehyung hyung seperti itu! Itu tidak benar hyung!"

"Maafkan aku jungkook"

"Tidak apa hyung, aku tau aku yang salah karena berani mencintainya"

"Jangan begitu jungkook"

"Ayolah jangan murung ini hari kelulusanmu okay, dan maafkan aku untuk yang tadi"

"Tak apa hyung ini bukan salahmu.

"Jangan beritahu dia, jika aku ke jepang. Aku hanya ingin dia terus bahagia tanpa diriku yang menjijikan ini di dekatnya."

"Tapi,"

"Kumohon hyung, ini permintaan terakhirku." Ya terakhir karena aku mungkin tak akan pulang ke Korea lagi.

.

.

Di sisi lain, tanpa mereka sadari, seorang Kim Taehyung sedang larut dalam keterpurukannya. Menyesali apa yang telah ia perbuat di masa lalu.

 _'Senyumnya, suaranya, rambutnya, tawanya, entah mengapa aku merindukannya. Kookie, kau dimana?'_

" _Yeoja_ itu gila, dia tega menyebar gosip jika dia hamil anakku. Dasar _sinting_!" Taehyung menjambak rambutnya kesal. Kesal terhadap dirinya sendiri, bagaimana bias dia terjerat dalam ruang lingkup perempuan yang setengah gila seperti itu terhadapnya. Obsesinya terhadap Taehyung membuat Yejin nekat melakukan apa saja demi bisa bersama Taehyung. Termasuk memfitnah bahwa Ia sedang hamil anak Taehyung.

"Aku tak pernah seterpuruk ini seumur hidupku, entah aku jadi merindukan sosok itu"

" _Jungkook_ kau dimana?"

"Maafkan aku, aku baru tahu arti suratmu itu. Maafkan aku, aku juga _mencintaimu_ "

.

.

Pagi ini mendung, kabut gelap yang menghiasi langit seperti mewakili perasaan Taehyung satu bulan ini. Terpuruk dalam kesedihan yang mendalam tanpa tahu cara keluar dari eterpurukan itu. Mungkin hanya satu, Jeon Jungkook yang keberadaannya saja ia juga tidak tahu.

"Hoseok, apa kau tau Jungkook dimana sekarang?"

"Apa pedulimu?" Hoseok sama sekali tidak memalingkan wajahnya dan tetap fokus membolak-balik buku sastra yang –mungkin- sedang ia baca.

"Aku sahabatnya seperti kalian juga"

"Mantan sahabat jika boleh ku ralat"

"Kau kenapa hoseok?!"

"Kau yang kenapa bajingan? Pikirkan hidupmu, carilah sendiri penyebab kenapa sahabatmu menghilang" Hoseok membanting buku bacaannya hingga sobek dan berlalu meninggalkan Taehyung yang terdiam terpaku memikirkan kata-kata Hoseok barusan.

.

.

.

.

Hari berganti hari, bulan berganti bulan dan suka duka telah mereka lalui bersama, tak disangka sudah empat tahun berlalu semenjak Jungkook meninggalkan Korea untuk melanjutkan pendidikan ke negeri sakura, kini Jungkook sudah lulus dan kembali ke tanah kelahirannya. Tepat seminggu setelah kepulangannya, Jungkook mengadakan pesta kecil-kecilan bersama para sahabatnya dalam rangka merayakan kelulusannya sebgaia mahasiswa di kediamannya.

"Aku akan ditunangkan dengan anak sahabat ibuku, namanya _Kim Yugyeom_ " ucap Jungkook santai sambil meneguk _campagne_ yang tersaji di sana.

"Kau menerimanya kook?"

"Ya. Aku sudah lelah berharap padanya"

"Aku akan selalu mendukung apapun keputusanmu, anakku" Seokjin berujar lembut kepada kelinci kecilnya itu, walaupun ini memang dilemma yang sangat besar, tapi untuk sekarang tetap mendukung apa yang Jungkook putuskan memang tak ada salahnya.

"Kau yakin akan menyerah begitu saja?" tanya Jimin sembari meminum _red wine_ yang dari tadi hanya ia pegang.

"Ya, t-tentu saja. Lagi pula sudah ada Kim Yugyeom kan,"

"Aku tak bisa mendengarmu kookie-ya," Jimin terkekeh jahil, berniat menggoda namja kelinci itu.

"Hyung~" Rengek Jungkook lagi, "aku serius." Kemudian mengembungkan pipinya yang bulat itu.

"Tapi, mengapa aku sedih? Aku bukan siapa-siapa baginya,

...aku hanya sahabatnya." Ucap Jungkook pada diri sendiri yang bahkan Jimin dapat mendengarnya. Jimin hanya tersenyum jahil melihat adik kecil mereka seperti itu.

Tiba-tiba sebuah suara mengiterupsi kegiatan mereka,

"Kookie-ya!"

 _'suara itu,… hyung?'_ Jungkook menolehkan ke sumber suara.

"Kookie-ya, aku hanya ingin mengklarifikasi sesuatu agar salah paham diantara kita terselesaikan. Ini tentang aku dan Yejin," Taehyung terbata dan sedikit memelankan suaranya saat menyebut kalimat terakhir.

"Tidak ada yang harus kau jelaskan hyung, aku sungguh bahagia kau akhirnya memiliki kekasih." Ucap Jungkook sembari tersenyum palsu tapi dengan brengseknya sangat manis.

"Tidak Jungkook, aku tidak punya perasaan apapun pada Yejin. Sungguh."

"Kalau tidak, lalu soal ciuman itu apa, eoh?" Jungkook menaikan nada suaranya setengah berteriak, "Ah, iya aku kan bukan siapa-siapamu, kan hyung?" Jungkook sudah bersiap menangis, sebelum ia merasakan sebuah tangan merengkuhnya kuat. Mendekapnya seolah tak ingin melepaskannya.

"Ssstt... maafkan aku Jungkookie, soal ciuman itu, itu bukan aku yang memulainya, sungguh. Dia menarikku dan yaa.. maaf kau harus melihat itu," Taehyung terus berbisik menenangkan Jungkook yang mulai terisak, "ku dengar, kau berhenti mencintai sang namja ' _limapuluhenam_ ' idamanmu itu? Bagaimana jika aku menggantikan posisinya dihatimu Jungkookie? Aku menyukaimu, ah tidak tidak, aku mencintaimu kookie-ya!" Taehyung akhirnya membisikan semua kata-kata itu, kata yang mengandung banyak frasa maupun arti di setiap hurufnya. Aku mencintaimu.

"Hyung... tanpa kau minta sebenarnya kau adalah pangeran pengisi tahta tertinggi hatiku, karena sesungguhnya namja limapuluhenam itu adalah kau hyung. Aku sesungguhnya mencintaimu, hyung." Jungkook akhirnya berani mengucapkannya, mengeluarkan seluruh perasaan yang selalu ia pendam dengan paksa dengan sukses. Ia merasa lega.

Taehyung masih mencoba mencerna setiap kata yang tadi diucapkan Jungkook, ia terdiam sampai kemudian bibirnya secara otomatis tertarik membentuk sebuah senyuman.

"Terimakasih Jungkookie, maafkan aku telat menyadarinya. Maafkan aku, aku mencintaimu" Taehyung semakin mendekap Jungkook dengan erat.

Di sisi lain sayup-sayup dapat terdengar suara cempreng si cerewet Jimin kepada Yoongi sang kekasih.

 _"Kita berhasil Jimin! Akhirnya kita bisa membuat alien bodoh itu sadar akan perasaannya," Ucap Yoongi sembari mengecek foto Taehyung dan Jungkook yang sempat ia abadikan tadi._

 _"Tapi lihat saja kau hyung , jika aku melihat Jungkookie_ _ **ku**_ _menangis karena sepupu bodohmu itu aku aka_ _ㅡ_ _"_

 _Chup._

 _"Iya iya, aku tahu. Kau sangat cerewet sayang, jika kau masih berisik aku akan menciummu lagi arra!" Ucap Yoongi sambil terkikik geli dan berlari menghindari Jimin._

 _"HYUNG! BIBIRKU! Aish!" Jimin menghentak-hentakkan kakinya kesal sembari mengejar Yoongi._

"Kenapa kau menyebutku namja _lima puluh enam_ Kookie-ya?" Taehyung bertanya pada Jungkook dengan raut wajah bertanya. Penasaran.

Jungkook hanya membalas dengan sebuah cengiran khasnya.

Ya, mungkin tidak ada salahnya kisah cinta Taehyung dan Jungkook diberi campur tangan manis oleh Min Yoongi dan Park Jimin yang sudah lebih dulu mendeklarasikan cinta mereka.

 **END**

* * *

 **OMAKE**

 _Flashback_

"Kenapa Yoongi, Seokjin dan Namjoon hyung selalu memanggilmu **V**?" Tanya sang pemilik surai hitam itu. Penasaran.

"Entahlah, tapi aku lebih suka dipanggil **V** daripada alien," Taehyung tertawa, "kau pikir apakah aku terlihat lebih keren dengan panggilan **V**?"

"Kau selalu keren dimataku hyung,"

Taehyung memasang _blank face_ nya setelah mendengar kalimat yang diucapkan Jungkook, "kookie-ya, apa tadi yang kau katakan?" Taehyung mencoba mendengarnya sekali lagi, memastikan.

"Ti-tidak bukan apa-apa, aku lapar ayo kita ke kantin hyung!"

Mungkin Jungkook mencoba menutupinya, tapi Taehyung sudah terlanjur mendengarnyaㅡdan membuahkan seulas senyuman bodoh di permukaan wajahnya.

"Terimakasih telah menganggapku keren, Kook," bisiknya entah pada siapa.

Jungkook sudah berjalan di depannya, meninggalkan Taehyung yang masih terdiam di tempatnya. Taehyung meraba dada kirinya karena jantung itu berdetak tak semestinya.

 _Tak sia-sia rasanya bagi Jungkook mempelajari kode hex, sehingga Ia dapat menemukan angka yang menjadi favoritnya_ _ **, lima puluh enam**_ _yang berarti_ _ **adalah V**_ _. Panggilan keren seorang Kim Taehyung yang sangat dicintainya._

 _._

 _._

 **-OFFICIALLY ENDED-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BIG THANKS FOR KASTAENGEL YANG UDAH BIKIN PLOTNYA! MAKASIH YA SAY :***

 **Ayuk lah debut jadi author bareng aq wkwkwk**

 **DAN GAK LUPA SAYA MENGUCAPKAN BANYAK TERIMA KASIH PADA TEMAN-TEMAN DI GRUP FFN YANG TELAH MEMBIMBING SAYA KE JALAN YANG BENAR EHE :'D**

 **Sebenernya ini mau Saya publish saat event berlangsung tapi telat :(**

 **gapapa ya yang penting masih ada friendzone nya wqwqwq**

 **notes :  
**

 **maafkan hiatus Saya yang sangat lama dan tidak tahu diri ini huks :')**

 **You can find me on Wattpad with username NyonyaJung_ if this account get any problem ^^**

 **Thank You for reading, review, and favourite this story! I hope you like it, God bless you, guys ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Best Regards,**

 **Nyonya Jung**


End file.
